1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of graphics hardware and, more particularly, to a system for performing context switching within a graphics hardware accelerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of threads executing on a computer system may request the services of a graphics accelerator. The threads may execute in a time-shared fashion on the computer system. Thus, it is desirable for the graphics accelerator to perform context switching. In a context switch, the graphics accelerator saves its current state information, and loads the state information corresponding to the next execution thread.